


Study Sessions

by GuardianDemon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealous Tom Riddle, M/M, Oblivious Harry, One-Sided Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianDemon/pseuds/GuardianDemon
Summary: Tom doesn't like the way Draco is looking at Harry. Harry is completely unaware of Draco's flirtations.





	Study Sessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hell_kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_kat/gifts).



> I literally wrote this on Instagram texting my friend. Hope you like it!

Tom glared at Harry. How could Harry be so dumb? The blonde prat was clearly flirting with him. He was leering and he kept touching Harry! 

"Harry, could you explain it to me again?" The blonde albino asked fluttering his non existent eyelashes, "Sorry, I was too distracted by your beautiful eyes." Beautiful eyes?! Tom was enraged. Only he could call Harry's eyes beautiful! And how could Harry still not see?! Tom wondered how he even managed to start a relationship with him if Harry was this oblivious to flirtations. 

Harry nodded, "Sure Malfoy." and he began explaining the spell again to the stupid blonde. Anyone could see Malfoy clearly wasn't listening and staring at Harry again. Tom had enough and stormed towards the pair. "Harry, a word please?" Tom clenched his fists trying with all his might not to pummel Malfoy into pulp. Harry wouldn't appreciate that, no matter how much Tom wanted to. 

Tom led Harry to an alcove in a deserted hallway. Harry was confused on why he brought him here. He jumped as Tom slammed his hand down on the wall besides his hand. Tom breathed heavily in through his nose trying to control his rage. "Tom? What's wrong?" Harry asked tentatively and Tom looked at Harry, most of his anger ebbing way at the sight of Harry's face. "Malfoy!" He spat and Harry continued to look confused. "What abou-" Tom cut Harry off. "He was touching you! And flirting!" He watched as Harry's face filled with realization. "He's trying to take you away from me! What if he succeeds?" Tom slumped again the wall, anger gone and suddenly he felt insecure. 

Harry took his hands. "Tom. I'm with YOU, it's YOU that I love, not Malfoy! Never Malfoy!" Tom relaxed a bit at that. "But what-" "No buts! It's you that I plan to be with the rest of my life! No one else!" Harry pulled Tom into a kiss and Tom melted into it, bringing Harry closer. He loved Harry and Harry loved him back. 

And if he smirked at Malfoy when Malfoy gaped at Harry, whose clothes were ruffled and he had a visible hickey on his neck, that was no one else's business but his own.

**Author's Note:**

> NO HATE! It is unnecessary and rude and not tolerated. Criticism is accepted, of course. If you liked it, please leave a kudo or a comment, or even both! Also unnecessary, but appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
